plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Ages - Night 17
|FR = A Money Bag |NR = Same as before |Objective 1 = Survive while evil potions boost zombies |before = << |after = >>}} Dark Ages - Night 17 is the 17th level of Dark Ages and the seventh level of the second part of Dark Ages. It is the second and last level of Dark Alchemy. Difficulty It is still extremely difficult because at the first stage, many potions are on the lawn. The potions make this level difficult to let the players be ready without troubles. Graves will keep spawning in the fifth column. You cannot prevent it and it will toss any unfortunate plants to the right side of the lawn, meaning ambushes are impossible to escape. As well as this, Wizard Zombies are present, meaning the player must be extra careful. Strategies Strategy 1 :Created by *'Suggested plants:' **Sun-shroom **Fume-shroom **Magnet-shroom **Laser Bean **Tall-nut (Wall-nut if you want a less-costly option) **Grave Buster **Cherry Bomb **Potato Mine (if you have eight seed slots) *Start with two columns of Sun-shrooms. Use Grave Busters to remove the graves. *Use Potato Mines to kill the first few zombies, but you must plant them very far from zombies. Try to let the zombies get all the potions to have tiles for your plants. If you did not choose the Potato Mine, then plant a Fume-shroom. *Now, graves will keep spawning at the fifth column. You cannot plant anything on that column, or your plants will be tossed. Just keep using Grave Busters to remove as many of them as you can to make the ambushes less dangerous. **Remove one column of Sun-shrooms, then plant one column of Laser Beans and two columns of Fume-shrooms. Plant one column of Tall-nuts at the seventh column and Magnet-shrooms at the sixth column. *When a Zombie King enters, kill it quickly or it will make Knight Zombies more dangerous when they get the potions. *When Wizard Zombies appear, try to plant as many plants as you can. Strategy 2 :Created by * Suggested plants: ** Fume-shroom ** Magnifying Grass ** Sun-shroom ** Grave Buster Put two columns of Sun-shrooms on the second and the third row, leaving the first row for Magnifying Grass. Put three columns of Fume-shrooms on the fourth, fifth and sixth rows. Use the Magnifying Grass wisely to deal with Wizard Zombies and Gargantuars. Strategy 3 :Created by * Suggested plants: **Sun-shroom **Potato Mine **Winter Melon **Iceberg Lettuce **Fume-shroom **Grave Buster **Sun Bean This one is a harder variation of the ninth night of Dark Ages. But this will be easy if you will follow all the procedures carefully. First, plant a column of Sun-shrooms on the second column. Next is to remove the gravestone that contains a Plant Food. Now Plant the Potato Mine on where will the first Peasant Zombie arrive. Adjacent to the potions, plant an Iceberg Lettuce and a Sun Bean adjacent to the Iceberg Lettuce. Once frozen shut again, put another Sun Bean adjacent to the zombie then blow it up with Potato Mine. Now do the same thing to the second and third zombies. Once the Buckethead Peasant arrives, do the same procedure. Once you have harvested enough sun, place the Fume-shrooms on the third column. If you have not used the Plant Food you have obtained yet, the use it on any of the Sun-shrooms you have planted. No need to double the column of Sun-shrooms since you have the Sun Bean. Now plant your first Winter Melon on any column you want. While your Fume-shrooms bust the zombies, you can feed one of your Sun-shrooms with a Plant Food or just the Sun Bean itself but before doing so, look first for a Buckethead Peasant so it will help you greatly on your sun production. After that, Jester Zombie and Imp Monk Zombie will arrive at random tombstones, to be specific, fourth columns. If it happens the Jester Zombie appears on a row with Winter Melon, freeze it with Iceberg Lettuce while spinning so it will not become a great threat. This will serve as your alternative "defensive" tactic. Once disposed, another Buckethead Peasant will appear. Feed it again with a Plant Food fed Sun Bean. This will help you plant more Winter Melons at this state. It will be then followed by arousing of one column of gravestones at the fifth column then an ambush consisting of two Jester Zombies. Freeze either one of them to provide open fire for the Winter Melon while the other one will just have to be sterilized by delaying it with Sun-shrooms. Now prepare for the second wave of the level, it will be preceded by a surprise attack composed of two Jester Zombies and one Wizard Zombie. This will be hard enough for you to handle (assuming you do not have an extra Plant Food left.) now once disposed, plant another column of Winter Melons, this time adjacent to the Fume-shrooms. The Zombie King will also arrive at this stage, be ready for extra precautions. Keep in mind that at this stage the gravestones will always spawn at the fifth column. At this rate, you are getting to the penultimate scenario before triggering the final wave. A good way here is to freeze the two Wizard Zombies and three Jester Zombies by putting an Iceberg Lettuce in the sixth row then feed it with Plant Food to provide open fire for Jester Zombies once again. Because if you do not there is only a slight chance of succession you will get in repelling them and you will be vulnerable because you do not have Tall-nuts. Finally, at the final wave, kill all the zombies and claim your reward. Strategy 4 Created by 951753xx *'Suggested plants': **Sun-shroom **Boosted Spring Bean **Blover **Cherry Bomb **Iceberg Lettuce **Wall-nut **Potato Mine (if seventh slot is unlocked) **Grave Buster (if eighth slot is bought) Begin the level by planting a column of Sun-shrooms on the third row. Use Iceberg Lettuce to stall the first few peasants and continue to build up sun. Then, plant a boosted Spring Bean and Blover in the first column to blow away all zombies on screen. You will need to time this right, but once you get the hang of it, this strategy is easy. Continue this cycle of bouncing and blowing, using Wall-nuts to stall Knight Zombies, Iceberg Lettuce to freeze Jester Zombies, and Cherry Bomb to take care of groups of Wizard Zombies. If you can, charge a group of Potato Mines behind the Wall-nuts, just in case the Wizard Zombies turn them into sheep. If Spring Bean is recharging and you brought the Grave Buster, use it on the center tombstone to obtain a Plant Food, then use it on one of your Spring Beans followed by a Blover to blow away all zombies and allow your Spring Bean to recharge. If the first two columns get full with Spring Beans, simply dig them up to make room for new boosted ones. Strategy 5 Created by User:RaidingParty This strategy can complete the level without using plant food, paid content, premium or gemium plants, or losing any lawn mowers. *'Suggested plants': **Twin Sunflower **Grave Buster **Chili Bean **Potato Mine **Magnifying Grass **Wall-nut **Cherry Bomb Twin Sunflowers are effective even in this night level as Grave Busters and sun-producing Tombstones will give you all the sun you need to build them quickly. Be patient and kill the first few zombies with Chili Beans while building two full sets of Twin Sunflowers in the second and third columns, using sun farmed from the tombstones. If you need to, you can also use a Cherry Bomb to clear out crowds of tombstones, often at a sun profit. Plant 5 Magnifying Grass in the first column. Keep farming sun from the tombstones and Twin Sunflowers, using Chili Beans and Potato Mines to kill the zombies at a slower pace. By the time Zombie Kings appear, you will have collected thousands of sun, more than enough to shoot down every last enemy in the level with Magnifying Grass (though you may still easily conserve sun just by spamming the front lines with Chili Beans and Mines). Wall-nuts may be used in case of emergencies. If any Wizards, Kings, or the Gargantuar appears (the latter may in the latest versions of PvZ2), gun them down on sight with Grass. Gallery See Dark Ages - Night 17/Gallery. Trivia *Before the 2.7 update, the Dark Ages Gargantuar would sometimes appear in this level. Walkthrough Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Levels Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages levels Category:Brain Busters Category:Levels with two flags Category:Dark Alchemy